


The Masked Muse

by just_starrdust



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Wiishu - Freeform, YouTube, add as we go, jacksepticeye - Freeform, planet peebles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_starrdust/pseuds/just_starrdust
Summary: Violet's been hiding behind the mask for as long as she can remember.But when Ethan Nestor walks into her life, she finds that she doesn't want to hide anymore.





	1. When Will You Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the chapter: She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5

Violet felt like screaming. 

The cover was due to be uploaded tomorrow, and nothing was recorded. Her procrastination had been her enemy yet again. 

From outside the recording “booth” (a glorified closet with a windowed door and speakers), Violet’s roommate/producer raised an eyebrow at the singer. “We haven’t even started and you look like you’re on the verge of a nervous breakdown.”

“It has to be ready by tomorrow!” Violet exclaimed, as her producer sighed. 

“You’re worrying about nothing. We’re recording the harmonies right now and then we have a break and we’ll film the video after. Low stress, just take a deep breath.” She ordered. 

Violet exhaled before meeting her friend’s eyes. “You’re right, Kameela.” 

“Alright, I’ll play the backtrack and you’re doing the harmonies.” Kameela directed, pressing her finger on the Mouse to let the music play. 

•

Kameela was right. The two finished recording and filming in the early afternoon, and most things went without a hitch. 

By 3 PM, both roommates disappeared into their bedrooms to edit; Violet was editing the video while Kameela was editing the music to upload later for streaming services. 

Violet somehow finished before her roommate, around 5, and decided to figure out dinner. Just before she reached the kitchenette, her phone beeped. Instead of yelling across the apartment, Kameela had texted her a reminder that they had a lunch date tomorrow. 

After rummaging around the fridge, Violet started pulling out the ingredients for stir fry as Kameela walked in. 

“You know dinner isn’t for another few hours?” Her roommate questioned, eying the ingredients on the counter. “We can always order pizza or something. You’ve cooked most of this week.” 

“Or you could cook the stir fry while I make sure the video uploads.” Violet suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, sure. You’ve been taking over meals for the past week, and I haven’t done shit.” Kameela laughed. “Go upload that video, and don’t forget the social media stuff.” 

Violet grinned, going back to her room to grab her laptop before returning to the kitchen. “So remind me, who are we having lunch with again?” 

“Mark and Amy! You were so hyper last week when we planned it. We’re going to Millie’s Cafe and then they want to walk Chica around in Echo Park.” 

“Oh, right. Did Amy text you to confirm?” 

“Yep.” 

“3 years and she still thinks I’ll blow her off,” Violet laughed. “To be fair, I have a bad memory with events like this.” 

“I haven’t seen Mark in a while, but he seems to be doing well in his videos.” Kameela commented, starting to chop up the peppers. “As inappropriate as ever.” 

“He makes her laugh, that’s all that matters.” Violet shrugged as she typed out a description for the newest video. “She always sounds happy when she talks about him.” 

“Good thing for the mask, you two won’t be swarmed by fans.” Kameela tapped her head. “Good idea.” 

“Yeah, well, that was a nervousness thing, not so much a fan thing.” Violet retorted. “At least the mask protects me.” 

•

“It’s 11 AM, where the fuck are they?” Kameela asked loudly, gaining stares from passerby. 

“Parking, probably.” Violet shrugged, not looking up from her phone. “You know how hard it was to park.”

A golden yellow dog sniffed at Violet’s shoe before nuzzling her leg. Looking down, she smiled and greeted the familiar dog. 

“Hey, Chica. Where’s your mom and Dad?” She cooed, reaching down to pet her. 

“Amy!” Kameela shouted, startling Violet enough to look up and see Mark standing behind Chica. 

“Hi, Mark.” Violet smiled widely, standing up and hugging him in greeting. “It’s good to see you again-oof!” 

Amy nearly tackled Violet to the ground with a hug from behind, her arms around Violet’s neck. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

“We video chatted last week.” Violet retorted, laughing at Amy’s dramatics. The older girl finally got off of Violet’s back and pouted immediately. 

“It’s not the same as seeing you in real life.” She said, poking Violet’s cheek. Violet only shook her head in response. 

“Should we get a table?” Kameela asked, gesturing to the cafe. 

“Let’s walk around first, it’s a nice day and I haven’t gotten proper sun light in weeks.” Violet suggested, leading the way to Echo Park. 

“So, Vi, I have some great news for you!” Amy sang, glancing at her friend. “We found you a guy.” 

“I don’t recall asking you to do so in the first place.” Violet raised an eyebrow at Amy, and then looked at Mark. “Also, please tell me he’s not a creep and actually looks okay.” 

“He used to intern for Mark. You’ll love him, he’s super sweet and adorable.” Amy said, ignoring Violet’s first statement. 

“What about me?” Mark asked, looking a little offended. He put his hand on his chest and gaped at Amy. 

“There’s a difference between adorable and hot.” Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to Violet. “So, what do you say? Is that a yes to a blind date?” 

“No.” 

“No? Come on! You haven’t dated since Leo and he was a total jerk!” Amy protested, while Kameela shook her head in disappointment. 

“It’s not a good idea. I don’t do well with dates. At the rate I’m going, I’ll just start fostering kids and eventually adopt some of my own. I don’t need a guy for that.” Violet shrugged, walking ahead. 

“Okay, at least meet the guy.” Amy compromised. “He loves your channel, by the way.” 

“Great, so all he knows about me is that I’m a black haired girl who wears a mask. I don’t think he’d like Violet instead of Muse.” Violet sighed. “And it’s not that I don’t want to date ever again, it’s just that I’m not ready.” 

“When will you be?” Kameela asked, jogging to catch up with the two and leaving Mark behind. 

Violet paused, her steps halting to a stop. 

“I don’t know.”


	2. Meeting Mr. Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our favorite cranky blue boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: When He Sees Me, Sara Bareilles
> 
> Song Mentioned: Tonight You Belong To Me, The Lennon Sisters (The Jerk Cover)

“I’m bringing him by tomorrow, is that alright? You’re only recording since you posted last night.” Amy informed Violet as the quartet was about to say their goodbyes. “Mark is filming as usual but hopefully I can bring him by and you two can chat.” 

“I never said yes to meeting him.” Violet protested, crossing her arms. “I’m not ready.” 

“Then start out as friends and go from there. He’s a really sweet guy, Vi, and I think you’ll like him.” Amy persuaded, looking at Mark for help. 

“Yeah, Ethan... Ethan’s great. He’s a funny guy, and he helps with the charity live streams.” Markiplier nodded, scratching the back of his neck. “He’s one of the good ones.” 

“Fine, come over whenever you want. You still have the spare key?” Violet questioned, knowing that if Amy wanted to get into the apartment, she would in whatever way possible. 

“Yep.” Amy grinned. “See you soon!” 

“Yeah, bye guys!” Kameela called back. “What’s the next cover going to be?” 

“I wanted to do a little classic from the Lennon Sisters. You know that beach scene from The Jerk? That song. I think I want to save this cover for the next EP. Speaking of which, we need to start prepping for that too.” Violet told her as they walked back to the apartment. 

“We can easily figure out the cover and after that it’s just ordering the songs we have. Thank god we haven’t uploaded all of them.” Kameela grinned. “Take the afternoon to work on the cover and we’ll go from there. Do you have any ideas?” 

“The album’s about learning how to move on, how to live without someone. I figured the name could be “Alive” and the cover would be a Violet growing out of concrete. Subtle reference for the day I finally do my face reveal.” Violet mused, turning left and reaching their house. 

“Isn’t the flower growing out of concrete a Tupac reference? As in, “The Rose That Grew From Concrete”?” Kameela eyed Violet, who was smiling to herself as she unlocked the door. “Of course it is, you live for that bullshit.” 

Violet hummed to herself, not answering her roommate as she walked into the empty house. Grabbing her laptop, she walked up to the attic to work. 

The attic was a second lounge area, one the two girls didn’t use very often. In the summers, Violet’s little sisters stayed up there, sleeping on the couches and staying up until early morning to watch TV. To Violet, it smelled like home, a mixture of sweat, heat, and vanilla. Her mother liked to use vanilla extract as perfume for the girls, saying that it smelled just as nice and was cheaper than the ones from department stores. 

After many mumbled swears and quiet conversations with herself, Violet finished the cover. She preferred her own artwork for the album covers, but that meant more work on her end. 

Returning downstairs, she slinked into her room, trying not to let Kameela see her. She closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible before sighing, her eyes gravitating toward the mask and wig in the corner of the room. 

The channel had started as something fun. Something out of her comfort zone. She could be whoever she wanted to be, and no one would know it was her. She was more confident in hiding, anyways. 

As she grew in her following though, she wished the mask would go away. It wasn’t her anymore - The Masked Muse was her own person. 

Even if she stopped wearing the mask, she was scared of the consequences. The muse gave her a new face, and whenever she debated it, one question always stuck: what if they didn’t like what they saw?

•

The Addams Family Theme woke Violet up. Kameela had a habit of changing Violet’s ringtones every so often, insisting they’d be inspiration. So far, they’d been a nuisance more than help, but she let it go on anyways. 

She’d managed to wake up before Kameela, a rare occasion. Violet grabbed the ingredients for waffles and started to cook, figuring her roommate would wake up to the smell of food. 

“I am sitting at the counter in the diner on the corner...” Violet sang softly as she worked. “I am waiting at the counter for the man to pour his coffee, and he fills it only halfway, and before I even argue-“ 

“He is looking at the window at somebody coming in.” Kameela finished, walking into the kitchenette and grabbing the bag ground coffee. “I heard your alarm go off.” She explained, starting to make herself a cup. “Are you ready for today?” 

“No.” Violet replied simply, focusing on measuring out the ingredients. 

“Why not?” 

“Amy’s bringing that guy. The one who likes my videos.” Violet sighed, mixing the flour into the batter. 

“So?” 

“What if he doesn’t... what if he likes only muse? What if he doesn’t like what he sees?” Violet said, voicing what she’d been thinking since the day before. 

“Why don’t you wear the mask and wig inside the booth today? And you can choose if you want to reveal yourself.” Kameela suggested, putting the pot on the stove. “He’s Amy’s friend, I don’t think she’d set you up with a jerk. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” 

“And what do I do if he likes what he sees?” 

“Then you get a boyfriend who you can kiss all over.” Kameela shrugged, looking over at her roommate. “Did you finish the album cover?” 

“Yeah. I’ll show it to you later.” 

•

“He might not even show up, stop worrying.” Kameela said, noticing Violet’s panicked expression behind her mask. “We’re going to start with the ukulele, okay?” Her tone softened as she spoke into the mic. 

“Yeah.” Violet nodded, picking up her ukulele and quickly tuning it. 

After a couple of recordings, Kameela grinned and spoke into the microphone. “We got it. Okay, move on to the lower harmony.” 

“I know... you belong... to some...body new, but tonight, you belong to me.” Violet sang, drawing out the words. “Although... we’re apart... you’re a part... of my heart... and tonight, you belong to me.” 

Kameela nodded and flashed a thumbs up as the music transitioned to the chorus. 

“Way down, by the stream, how sweet, it will be, once more, just to dream, in the moonlight, my honey, I know... with the dawn... you will be gone... but tonight, you belong to me.” 

Kameela smiled, stopping the recording and cheered immediately after. “That’s great, enunciation needs a small improvement. Again.” Kameela started the back track again. 

“I know... you belong...” the doorknob of the studio twisted, and Amy walked in with a brunette boy following. Somehow, Violet kept a calm exterior as she finished the song, grateful that they didn’t make any sound or tried to distract her. Amy and the guy clapped when she finished. 

Taking a deep breath, Violet exited the booth with a nervous smile and wide eyes. Carefully, she pulled off her wig and mask, revealing her face and short brown hair. 

“Hi. I’m Violet. You probably know me as the Masked Muse.” She said, leaning against the door. Her legs were shaking, but it was barely noticeable. 

“I’m Ethan.” The boy said with an awkward smile. “I love that song. I covered it a while ago.” 

“On Mark’s tour.” Amy explained, forcing Violet to pull her eyes away from Ethan’s. “It was backstage in San Diego, wasn’t it?” 

“I grew up in San Diego. Born and raised.” Violet smiled shyly. “I moved here the minute I was out of high school.” 

“Same here, but I’m from Portland, Maine.” Ethan nodded, clearly listening to everything she was saying. That was a first.

“What’s a boy from Maine doing so far from home?” Violet raised an eyebrow, suddenly gaining a surge of confidence. Amy and Kameela exchanged a smirk. 

“I came here to work for Mark, and to become a gamer.” Ethan shrugged. “I mean, I don’t stick to just games... I... like I mentioned earlier, I do covers sometimes.” He stuttered out, trying to keep his eyes locked on Violet’s. 

“We can take a break, yeah?” Violet asked Kameela, who was failing to hide her smug expression. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Come with me, Mr. Maine.” Violet grinned just slightly. “I’ll make you some coffee.” 

“Your coffee sucks!” Kameela protested with a teasing tone. “Let me make it. Amy, you want anything?” 

“Just water.” Amy said, distracted by Ethan’s stammering. 

“Thanks, but you don’t really need to... I mean I don’t really drink coffee but I’ll take some water... if that’s not too much to ask.” He stuttered out, and the others grinned. 

“Come on, pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this chapter is short but they're getting longer! I know in the beginning it's awkward and I might end up rushing through the beginnings of the friendship, but please stick with me!
> 
> Social media again is @justt_stardust.


	3. Boy, Let Me Get To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Introducing Me, Camp Rock 2 Soundtrack (I couldn't think of anything else I'm so sorry)

“So Ethan, when did you get out of high school?” Kameela asked, leaning over the counter to look at the boy, who was sitting at the dining table. 

“Uh, 2015. What about you two?” Ethan replied, fiddling a little with the Popsocket on his phone. He glanced over at Violet, who had her back turned to him as she reached up for the glasses. 

“Violet was smart, she got out early. 16 years old, practically lived at the school, and she just finished college last year at the top of her class.” Kameela bragged with a wide smile on her face. “I graduated in 2015 too. Still going through UCLA, and it’s absolute hell. Luckily, I don’t do summer quarters.” In the background, Violet blushed as she filled up 4 sweating glasses of water. 

“I just wanted to get out of there. San Diego High School was hell. Football games were nice. Everything else wasn’t.” Violet shrugged, bringing over the waters to the three. 

“Tell him what you majored in, Vi.” Amy suggested, grabbing her own glass of water, smirking slightly. 

“I majored in music composition, and my minor was in postproduction. Two different areas, but I started youtube back then, so I wanted to study what I was going to need for the channel.” Violet took a sip of her water, and lowered her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You graduated at 16? Wow.” Ethan nodded, his awkward smile turning into an expression of awe. “That’s incredible.” 

“I wanted to get out, so I did.” Behind Violet’s back, Amy and Kameela rolled their eyes at her modesty. “I have 3 little sisters and my mom’s the only one who can support us all, so I wanted to get out in the world before I got stuck in the sleepiness of San Diego.” 

“San Diego’s sleepy?” Ethan questioned, grabbing his own glass of water. “It seemed pretty lively when we toured there.” 

Kameela laughed and shook her head. “Compared to here, it’s slow. Nowhere to make contacts, and you can go through all of the sights of the city in about two weeks. Here, we can do what we want and no one will judge us for being who we want to be.” 

“Well said.” Amy complimented, highfiving Kameela. “Hey, were you going to show me something?” 

“Right, the thing!” Kameela exclaimed a little too loudly, and Violet shot a look at the two girls. “That thing, yeah, it’s in my room, come on.” Within a minute they had disappeared down the hall, and only Ethan and Violet remained. 

“They’re awful at lying.” Violet shook her head, telling herself to curse the two out once Ethan was out of the house. If they even stayed in the same room long enough for that to happen. 

“Three sisters. Did I hear that right?” 

“Unfortunately.” Violet ducked her head and looked at Ethan through her bangs. “They’re coming up next weekend to spend the summer with me.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. I just have an older brother, but he doesn’t live nearby.” He nodded, and the two elapsed into awkward silence. 

“Did you, um.. were you expecting things to be different when you walked in today?” Violet asked shyly, not knowing where the courage to ask that came from. 

“A little, but not too much. Amy refused to tell me where we were going, just that you’d be here.” Ethan said. “But you’re… I didn’t know what to expect. It’s like you’re two separate people. Violet and Muse.” 

“Which one do you like better?” Violet blurted out, her cheeks flushing. 

“Violet.” Ethan answered simply. “Because she’s real, and I can see her pretty face.” 

Violet blushed, and she shifted her gaze to her glass of water. “Thanks.” She said quietly. 

•

“We’ll see you later, Amy. Ethan.” Violet nodded politely as she started to close the door. 

“Oh, Violet, I forgot to give you my number.” Ethan turned around, digging his phone out of his pocket and tapping it before handing it to Violet. 

“You could’ve gotten it from Amy.” She said, typing her number in and handing his phone back to him. 

“I didn’t want to.” Ethan smiled, before shooting a text to her phone. “There, now we don’t have to use Amy as a pigeon.” 

“Don’t call me a pigeon, pigment boy.” Amy rolled her eyes. “We’ll see you guys later.” The two walked down the driveway, lost in their banter. 

“So, what do you think?” Kameela asked as they turned to walk back inside. 

“He’s nice.” Violet nodded, not wanting to say more. Quickly, she pulled out her phone to avoid talking about her awkward conversation with Ethan. 

From: Unknown

Hi it’s Ethan

From: Ethan 

It was really nice to meet you. Sorry for my awkwardness. 

To: Ethan 

I think I was just as, if not more awkward than you. it was nice meeting you too.

To: Ethan 

Tomorrow’s Friday right? mark and Amy usually come over for a movie/classic game night. You can come if you want. 

From: Ethan

yeah sure, give me a time and address (Amy drove me today) and I’ll be there. 

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets longer i swear to god
> 
> social media: 
> 
> twitter: @justt_stardust


	4. Ethan's First Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter (which is also mentioned in it): I Want You (She's So Heavy), The Beatles

“It’s movie night, bitches!” Kameela screamed, to a (nearly) empty room. 

“There is only a singular bitch in here.” Violet laughed, waving her hand to an invisible audience. “Besides you.” Kameela faked a gasp. 

“How dare you!” She shouted, and yet she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. 

The two girls turned their heads as the front door knob turned and Amy, Mark, and Ethan all walked in. 

“What did we walk into?” Amy asked, a smile growing on her face. “We heard yelling.” 

“REENACTMENT!” Violet yelled, pumping her fists in the air. 

“It’s movie night, bitches!” 

“There is one singular bitch in here besides you.” Violet grinned. “Hello invisible audience! Amy, Mark, Ethan, you’re invisible.” Kameela fake-gasped again. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” 

“And scene.” Violet and Kameela stood next to each other and bowed while the others clapped. 

“I’d give it five stars.” Mark joked, and the five laughed. “Alright, what are we watching?” 

“Wow, Mark, you’re not thinking about food for once.” Kameela grinned. “We got veggie and meat lovers, they’re in the kitchen along with chips and Caprisuns.” 

“Food time, food time, WHATS THE TIME?” Violet sang, pointing to Amy and Kameela. 

“IT’S FOOD TIME!” The two screamed, and raced into the kitchen. 

“Violet had Starbucks.” Mark sighed as Ethan shot him a confused look. “Probably something sugary and filled with caffeine. This always happens.” 

“What happens when she crashes?” Ethan asked as the two walked into the kitchen. 

“She goes onto tired energy, where she literally just says she’s tired and then starts talking with little to no filter. It’s amusing.” Mark grinned as they walked into the girls trying to speak over each other. 

“HE WAS THIS WIDE AND SOMETIMES THE PARTS DON’T MATCH UP WITH THE FACE!” Kameela screamed, holding her index finger and thumb apart. 

“But don’t you want something beyond one night stands?” Amy inquired, picking up her slice and taking a bite out of it. 

“I mean, maybe. My dad said it was always better to jump around than stick to one guy.” She shrugged and leaned on the counter. 

“Your dad had like, eight different mistresses.” Violet raised an eyebrow. “What does he know about relationships?” 

“I don’t fucking know.” Kameela sighed, and glanced over at Ethan and Mark. “The only daddy problems you two have is your fans calling you that because it’s a goddamn kink.” Mark and Ethan started wheezing out laughs. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mark agreed, his smile from ear to ear. “So what the fuck are we watching?” 

“Isn’t Tyler coming?” Kameela asked, and Amy shook her head. 

“I have an idea.” Violet grinned, rubbing her hands together. “We watch sappy romantic movies and make fun of them.” 

“While Mark and Amy make out in the bathroom.” Kameela added, and Amy’s cheeks turned red. “Also, for a cynic, you’re obsessed with romantic movies.” 

“I like making fun of them.” Violet shrugged. “They’re so typical and predictable but they’re better than any love story I’ll ever get.” 

“Mmm… Doubt that.” Amy said, casting a sideways glance at Ethan, whose cheeks flushed.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s, 500 Days of Summer and for shitty dreams, Across the Universe.” The others, sans Ethan, groaned simultaneously. 

“We’ve watched those movies a thousand times.” Mark complained. 

“Stop bitching, we have a new person, so we’re watching them. End of story. Come on!” Violet exclaimed, hopping off the bar stool and racing to the living room. 

“What exactly did I sign up for when you said you had a friend you wanted me to meet?” Ethan asked Amy, who grabbed her plate, filled with chips and pizza. 

“Unpredictability.” 

•

It was getting close to 11 as one of the characters in Across the Universe, Max, was being forced to enlist. 

“I want you... I want you so bad... I want you... you know I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad, it’s driving me mad.” Violet quietly sang, curled up on the couch, her feet resting against Ethan’s thigh. 

“You have to appreciate the filmography in this. It’s beautiful.” Kameela pointed out. “Look at the soldiers, they’re wooden. And the choreography... god, it’s amazing.” 

“It’s beautiful. Plus, the graphics for the time this movie came out are really good.” Violet said, and the others hummed in agreement. 

“And these are all Beatles songs?” Ethan asked, and Violet grinned. 

“Yep. I have all of the albums on vinyl if you ever want to listen to them. That’ll take a couple of days, because they have a lot of music.” Violet waved her hand. “You’re welcome whenever. Mark and Amy know the drill.” 

She glanced over at Mark and Amy. Amy was slowly drifting off to sleep, curled up next to Mark’s side. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amy scooted even closer, nuzzling her head into Mark’s shoulder. 

Kameela hadn’t passed out yet, but she was close to doing so. Her legs were draped over the chair’s arms and her eyes were slowly blinking as they watched the movie. 

“Everyone’s falling asleep.” Violet mumbled. “Mark, you awake?” She asked, and Mark gave her a sleepy grin. 

“I think I’m going to drive us home.” Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around Amy and lifting her up bridal style. Without opening her eyes, she locked her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. “Night, you three.” 

“Every time.” Violet smiled as Mark shut the door. “She always falls asleep.” 

“What about you?” Ethan asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

“I like staying up. There’s something fun about being awake when everyone else is asleep. Like, the world is finally yours and peaceful.” Violet tilted her head. “You know?” 

“What happened to all the shyness yesterday?” 

“Caffeine gives me too much energy, I think I was a little nervous. But you’re sweet, Ethan. And you’re easy to talk to. Even if you are always rambling.” She teased, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. In the dark, a pink tint appeared on Ethan’s cheeks. 

“I think I should go. I have some editing to do.” Ethan stood up, and Violet followed suit. 

“It was nice to see you again.” He said, giving her a tired smile in front of the door. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you sooner than later.” Violet nodded, before opening the door to let him step out. 

“Good night, Ethan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Don't forget to like and comment what you want to happen next and I know it's short but it's getting longer (I think) I just write these in the notes of my phone aaaaaa
> 
> social media: 
> 
> twitter: @justt_stardust


	5. Adventures with Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Violet go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Literature Lovers, Jose Vanders

Saturday passed by with little excitement, with Kameela and Violet taking an off day from YouTube. The girls sat on the sofa playing video games with small breaks every hour.  
Sunday, Amy took the two roommates out for a shopping spree, despite the fact that none of them particularly liked to shop. 

“Amy, I’m fine with my clothes, I don’t need new ones.” Violet rolled her eyes as Amy held up a skater dress with a triangle pattern on it. 

“Ethan would like you in this.” Kameela teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Violet groaned. 

“Is this why we’re here?” She demanded and the two other girls shared a mischievous look. “Oh, come on, I’m sure he’s fine with the way I am and anyways, I can always wear Muse’s clothes out and no one will notice me.” 

“So we came here for nothing.” Kameela sighed. “Please, Vi?” 

“You can make it up to me by getting Ben and Jerry’s and watching The Office with me.” Violet said, grinning. “Or you could take me to urban outfitters and while you shop I’ll look and pick out some-“ 

“Clothes?” Kameela asked. 

“Records.” Violet finished, smiling at Kameela and Amy’s disappointed faces. “I only have the Beatles and while that’s great, I need new music.” 

“Goddamn hipster.” Amy muttered. Still, they went with Violet to get new records. 

“Hey, to add to your hipster-ness, why not get a Polaroid camera?” Amy suggested, eying the colored Instax cameras nearby. “They’re colorful.” 

“You know how expensive the film is, right?” Violet deadpanned, flicking through the records until she pulled out a Gorillaz one. “20 pictures are 30 bucks.” 

“And they’re not cheap. 100 bucks for a retro looking camera. Yeesh.” Amy said, picking one up and putting it back down.

“I’m just going to pay for this and we can go.” Violet waved the record in the air before walking off to the register. 

“So... does she like him?” Amy asked, shooting a worried look towards the back of Violet’s head. 

“It’s hard to tell. She hasn’t mentioned him all weekend. I think it won’t work unless we stop trying to force things so much.” Kameela sighed. “I was pretending to be asleep while they were talking Friday night, and I think she made him so flustered he left earlier than she wanted him to.” 

“So they’re both hopeless.” Amy groaned, putting her hand to her face. 

“Let them figure it out. She warmed up to him well on Friday.” Kameela shrugged as Violet returned to them. 

“Can we please go home?” Violet begged, looking at the two girls. “I really want to start on another song.” 

“Violet, take a break. We finished the EP on Friday, and it’ll be released in a couple of weeks at Vidcon, so sit tight.” Kameela smiled. “How about we get some boba in Little Tokyo?” 

Violet let out a sigh, hung her head, and nodded slowly. 

•

“So what do you think of Ethan?” Kameela tried as they sat down with their boba. 

“He’s sweet.” Violet shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“Why don’t you two spend a day together? I bet he’d really like it.” Amy smiled, trying to nudge Violet in that direction. 

“Like a date?” Violet crinkled her nose. 

“Oh, wait, you know that thing that we did when we first became roommates? What about that?” Kameela suggested.

“That was when we knew we’d be living together and we had to get used to it, completely different from the current situation.” Violet pinched the straw with her fingers and swirled it, the boba in her cup moving slowly. 

“I know, but I think it’d be fun. Go to a used book store. Get lost. Go to a music store and dance, or maybe play chess in the park.” Kameela tried, sipping her tea. “Or go to all of the sights of LA. I bet he hasn’t seen all of them.” 

“That sounds like a tourist thing.” Violet raised an eyebrow, and Kameela threw her hands up in the air. 

“I don’t know anymore.” She huffed, taking a big sip. 

“Why don’t you do the bookstore thing? You do that with everybody. You did it with me a month after we met. You even managed to do it with Mark too. And the book you got him is still on his nightstand.” Amy suggested with a half smile. She knew not to push too much. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Violet mumbled, looking out the window to a couple down the street holding hands. 

“What book would you get him?” Amy asked. 

“The Rest Of Us Just Live Here, Patrick Ness.” Violet blurred out before she even had the chance to think properly. “It’s mainly just a guy trying to figure out his life in the last 5 weeks of senior year. Not too much romance in it, just enough to move the plot and character development.” 

“I have an idea: you give him the book at the start of the day and then you run around and show him your favorite spots in LA!” Kameela cheered, a wide smile on her face. 

“Not a bad idea, but I don’t want to drive all day.” Violet admitted. 

“The art museum. Just the lights display. So, bookstore, lunch, art museum.” Amy picked up her cup and lightly tapped the bottom on the table. “And then you come home and tell us all about it.” 

“And then I start prepping the house for my bouquet of a family.” Violet grinned. “Good ideas, girls.” 

“That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” Kameela smiled, and for a quick second, winked. 

•

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Violet said, staring at her phone, her thumb hovering over the call button. 

“You got this, it’s fine.” Kameela encouraged, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at her computer. When Violet didn’t answer, Kameela looked up. “If you don’t press the damn button, I will.” 

Violet exhaled and lowered her thumb quickly. It wasn’t until he answered that she put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, Violet.” Ethan greeted, and her lips tugged into a smile. 

“Hey, um, are you free today? I want to go on an adventure and no one wants to go with me.” Violet asked, twisting her face at her choice of words. Across the table, Kameela smirked and gave her a suggestive look. 

“Yeah, Katherine is editing for me today so I should be free.” He replied as Kameela’s smirk grew wider. Clearly, she was listening in. 

“So, uh, my house in ten minutes? Bring money.” 

“Sounds good. See you in ten.” He hung up, and Violet put her phone down. 

“I need to get dressed, shit.” She muttered, rushing off to her room and grabbing jeans and a graphic t-shirt to wear. 

From: Ethan 

omw

Violet mumbled a string of cuss words before getting dressed, grabbing her things, and tying up her Converse. Kameela watched this all, smirking at the chaos her roommate was creating. 

“You did say 10 minutes.” She commented, finding the situation amusing. “Who gets ready for a date in ten minutes?” 

“It’s not a date.” Violet shook her head before tying back her hair. “If it was a date, I wouldn’t be wearing this shirt.” She gestured to her chest, where the words “FIND MUCK” were largely printed on her white tee. 

“Eh. Some guys find that cool.” Kameela winked, disappearing into her room. “Have a nice date!” She called out. 

“It’s not a-“ The door slammed and Violet sighed, knowing that arguing with Kameela was useless when it came to things like this. 

Two gentle knocks came from the front door, and Violet took a deep breath, grabbing her purse and opening the door. 

“You’re punctual.” She teased with a smile, trying to hide the fact that no less than 2 minutes ago, she was rushing around the house. 

“If 5 minutes late is punctual, then I guess I am.” He smiled back, and Violet started to lock the door. “So what’s this adventure?” 

“It’s a surprise.” She told him, brushing past and clutching her car keys. “Come on, Maine, we don’t have all day.” She walked to her car with ease, hips swaying back and forth, as if she actually had the confidence to be cool in front of someone she couldn’t figure out yet. 

Violet turned around to see Ethan still on her doorstep, lost in thought. She jangled her keys and he snapped out of his daze, shaking his head while coming down to the drive way. 

Within 5 more minutes, the two were in the car, coasting down the 110 North and listening to a random playlist Violet had plugged in at some point. Most of the songs varied in genre, skipping from Adele to the duet from the Corpse Bride to Red Jump Suit Apparatus. Occasionally, Ethan would ask what was playing, and Violet would answer, her voice softer than the music. 

She was always quieter than everything, save for when she was on caffeine. She didn’t bother to try to speak louder to get attention. Her voice moved up and down in a soft cadence, and she knew that if she wanted him to really listen to her, she had to speak quietly. 

Violet turned off the freeway and made a couple more turns before parallel parking on the street carefully. She unplugged her keys from the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. “We’re here.” 

“And here is?”  
“The Last Bookstore.” 

**

“This is a huge place.” 

“Mmhmm.” Violet hummed, walking around, knowing the store by heart. “I love being surrounded by books. There’s just something homey about it. So, look around. Or follow me.” 

She guided him to the Young Adult section before halting to a stop. 

“Young adult? I would’ve pegged you for a Stephen Hawking reader. The Theory of Everything, or something.” He said as she scanned the books in front of her, clearly looking for something. 

“I like the young adult stuff. Not the fantasy or the real world. I like this section because the topics they talk about are real, but the characters are fiction.” Violet picked out a book with a blue cover. “I’m going to look at the LPs, but the offer still stands. Take a look around, there are two floors.” 

“I’d get lost here.”  
“You doubt your navigation abilities.” She responded, with a quick grin. “If you’re not going to wander around, we might as well play a game.” 

“And the game is?” 

“The game is one I made up a while ago. It’s simple. We say book quotes until we can’t think of any more. The first one to run out of quotes loses.” She smiled back at him and turned around again. “I’ll go first. ‘And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.’ Perks of Being a Wallflower, Stephen Chbosky.” 

Ethan paused for a second, and, spotting a Tolkein book nearby, said, “ ‘Not all who wander are lost.’ Lord of the Rings, J. R. R. Tolkein.” 

“‘I would always be more happy than dignified,’ Jane Eyre.” Violet said, glancing at Ethan to tell him it was his turn. 

“ ‘I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.’ Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll.” He recited, and Violet gave him another smile. 

“Nice one, even though Carroll was a total pedophile, and that book is about drugs influencing perception. Now, you finish this one: ‘After all this time?’” 

“‘Always.’ Harry Potter. Who doesn’t know that one?” Ethan asked with a laugh. 

“The muggles.” Violet joked, stopping at one of the bins and flipping through the records. “‘Great men aren’t born great. They grow great.’ The Godfather.” 

“You read the book? I only saw the movie.” 

“I had too much free time in high school.” Violet replied casually, as if it weren’t impressive. She’d graduated at sixteen; where the hell had she found the time to read all of the classics with 3 sisters to take care of and schoolwork to balance? 

“Here’s a good one.” She snapped Ethan out of his thoughts again with her voice. “‘I want you to know I am happy and sad and I don’t know how that could be.’ Perks of Being a Wallflower. Again.” 

There was a pause for a minute, where the only sound was Violet flicking through another bin of records. “I can’t remember anymore.” Ethan said finally, and Violet laughed. 

“That’s okay. It’s hard to remember words that aren’t your own sometimes. I’ve just gotten exceptionally well at it.” She jokingly bragged with another laugh. “Is there anything else you want to see here?” 

“A tour of the place would be nice.” Ethan suggested, and Violet grinned. 

“Well come on, I’m going to take you on a tour.” She grabbed his wrist and turned around, running off to show him around her favorite building. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? It's longer. I told you. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment what you want to see happen next! 
> 
> Social Media: 
> 
> Twitter: @justt_stardust


	6. Struggles with Chopsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Glasgow Love Theme, Craig Armstrong (Love Actually Soundtrack)

Once the two were done with the bookstore and Violet had paid for her book, she led him down the street to a restaurant for lunch. 

“I just really wanted sushi, if that’s okay with you.” Violet said, wringing her hands. “You know how to use chopsticks?” 

“Nope.” Ethan replied as he stood in front of the counter. “My job is to play video games and I’m barely decent at that.” 

“Poor little white boy.” Violet snickered, before hopping up to the register and ordering. “Hi, can I have a small poke bowl? Mm... Tuna and salmon please. The original sauce... mmhmm. Um, Wasabi, ginger, seaweed salad, crab, and avocado.” Violet glanced back at Ethan, who was trying to figure out what to order. “Maine, you’re up.” 

“Er... hi.” Ethan said awkwardly, stepping up to the counter and putting in his order. By the time he was finished, Violet had already pulled her wallet out. 

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m paying.” Ethan said, reaching for his wallet. “You’re taking me around all day, let me pay for lunch.” 

“Ethan, really it’s fine...” She protested half heartedly. “I can pay for my own stuff.” 

“Nope.” By now Ethan had pulled out his card and was swiping it on the reader. Violet bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if he thought it was a date. No, he wouldn’t think that. They were friends, going on an adventure. That was it. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ethan poked her gently in the side. “Come on, we’re holding up the line.” Dazed, she followed him to the corner of the restaurant, at a table away from everyone else. 

They both snapped their chopsticks apart at the same time, and while Violet easily picked them up and started using them with ease, Ethan was struggling. Violet looked up from her food and giggled. 

“Pinch the first chopstick with your index finger and thumb, then hold the second one between your thumb and forefinger.” She instructed, letting Ethan figure it out on his own without giving him a visual demonstration. “Now tuck your ring finger and your pinky finger under the second chopstick, and try moving them both at the same time. It’s easier if your hand is farther from the tips of the chopsticks.” She watched as he tried and failed to use them. “You know, maybe we should practice once we get back to my place after our final stop. Just grab a fork.” 

“No, I have to do this!” Ethan said, determined to use the chopsticks correctly. Violet rolled her eyes and started eating, ignoring Ethan, who was muttering to himself quietly. 

“Come on...... dammit.” The chopsticks clattered on the table for the 5th time in a minute. Violet smirked as they fell again a second later. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

“Guess you’re not wooing anybody with your chopstick skills any time soon.” Violet said as he dropped his chopsticks again. “And you better not expect me to feed you just because you don’t know how to use chopsticks.” Ethan pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Violet shook her head and smiled before getting up briefly. When she returned, she picked up his chopsticks and replaced them with a plastic fork, tossing the chopsticks into the trash bin nearby. 

Ethan’s pout deepened, and she laughed as he tried to give her puppy dog eyes. “I have three little sisters, that’s not going to work on me.” Ethan dropped his pout and started eating. 

“So where to next?” He asked between bites, and Violet swallowed. 

“Um, you know the LA Museum of Art? The street lamp exhibition is my favorite place.” She explained. “I know these things sound self centered, and they kind of are. I do this with all of my friends in the beginning. Mark, Amy, Kameela... a lot of people say I’m hard to figure out, so I guess this is kind of where I let you get to know me.” 

Ethan nodded, his mind blanking on the words he wanted to say. 

“Plus, it’s an adventure just for you and I. Every person I’ve gone on an adventure has had their own locations.” She paused, taking another bite and swallowing. “So what I’m saying is that I consider you a person who I might be able to trust and that’s why we’re here. Only you, Mark, Amy and Kameela have done this with me. So in the span of less than a week you’ve become someone I think I can trust. Please don’t screw it up.” Violet begged. 

She hated how she sounded. Desperate. She was, but that wasn’t the point. 

She’d read too many books and lived through enough to know that if she showed someone she needed them, they’d run away. 

They always did. 

“I won’t.” Ethan said softly. He was struggling to sit still. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to let her know that he was here... 

But he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. She was secretive, elusive, and she’d already told him so much. As much as he wanted to hug her until all of her problems went away, he tried staying still. 

“You’re worrying.” Violet commented. “Did I say something?” 

“No, I’m just... thinking.” 

“About what?” 

About giving you a hug until all the pain goes away. About wanting to stay by your side because everyone else left when you needed them most. 

“Nothing.” He said finally. 

•

“So this is called “Modern Light”, but I like it in the day time. It’s prettier when you can see the detail.” Violet said, still a little on edge about what had happened during lunch. 

“Where did they get all of these lamps?” 

“The artist collected 100 different street lamps, and put them in a permanent exhibition here.” She explained. “We don’t have to stay long. I just wanted to bring you here. I like the message. ‘There is light, and it’s here.’” 

“You love the meaning of things, don’t you?” Ethan asked. “I’ve noticed you’ve been saying things like that all day.” 

“I do. Because I want to believe things are prettier than they seem.” Violet twirled around one of the lamps. 

“Things are prettier than they seem.” Ethan argued, leaning on one of the lamps. 

“Not always.” I’m not. She wanted to say. “Sometimes things are just brutal and senseless.” 

She stopped, leaning her head on one of the poles. “We can go now if you want.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing and everything.” 

•

The ride back to Violet’s house was quiet, both lost in their thoughts. 

That is, until they pulled into the drive way. 

“I think you’re prettier than you seem.” Ethan said quietly, and Violet shook her head, refusing to look at him. 

“I don’t believe that, but thanks. You’re welcome to come inside..” Violet offered, but Ethan denied it. 

“I think I’m going to go home.” 

“See you later, Ethan.” 

•

“I think I scared him off.” Violet admitted later when Amy had shown up unannounced to hear how the day went. “I explained why I brought him and he got really quiet. The rest of the time was awkward.” 

“I don’t think you scared him off.” Amy spoke after a minute of thought. “Ethan... when he cares about someone, he really does. And I think he was scared you’d react the wrong way if he tried to show it.” 

“I don’t need him to care.”

“Vi, you do. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have taken him out today.” Amy grabbed her phone. “I’ll get his side and try to figure things out, okay?” She stood up and walked to the door, then paused to say one more thing. 

“He really does care, Vi. We all do. Even though you don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... I know Ethan acts kind of out of character in this, and that's probably true. It's mainly because of Violet and her elusiveness. 
> 
> Social Media: @justt_stardust


	7. The Sisters Come To Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Hey #2, Next To Normal Soundtrack

From: Ethan 

Are you free? I want to talk to you about yesterday. 

Violet’s stomach churned as she typed back a reply. 

To: Ethan

yeah. Come whenever. 

She sighed, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. She set on a record from one of her favorite musicals and listened. The song was a conversation, about the girl pushing the guy away, and the guy fighting back. 

“‘Let me know you again.’” The character sang, and Violet took the girl’s part. 

“Not right now,” she sang softly. 

“Okay when? Say wait and I’ll wait.” He sang back. He was trying so hard. 

“It’s already too late.” She sang back before the record scratched and she took it off, replacing it with Bon Iver’s “For Emma, Forever Ago” album. 

Kameela was out on another lunch date with a classmate, one she’d been gushing about for weeks. 

“He’s a model, and he’s so unbelievably hot and god... he’d be amazing in bed.” She had said the night before. Violet had started to tune her out after that. 

Two gentle knocks came from the front door. It was Ethan. 

No one else did that. Amy and Mark had a tendency to barge in and make themselves at home immediately, while Ethan always stayed polite, still considering himself a guest. 

“Hey.” Violet breathed out as she opened the door. “Uh, Kameela’s out, so you’re welcome to come in..” 

“No, this’ll be quick.” Violet nodded, her mind racing. What if he hated her? What if he just wanted to stop talking all together? What if-

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Ethan blurted out, and started rambling. “It’s just that I didn’t know whether to ask more questions or leave the conversation like that because it seemed like a really sensitive topic for you and it’s obvious you don’t tell just anyone this stuff and-“ 

He stopped as he spotted Violet’s expression. Her blank face had melted into a small smile and she opened her mouth to speak. 

“You’re so sweet, Ethan.” She said, shaking her head. “I just thought you were trying to run away.” She laughed awkwardly. “Um, I have to get the house ready for my sisters, they’re coming in two days and it’s a mess.” She started to slink back inside, her hand turning the doorknob to open the door. 

“Yeah, I just... I’m sorry I made it weird.” He apologized. Violet smiled again, and shook her head. 

“You’re okay, Maine.” She replied softly. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” 

“Yeah, of course. The next movie marathon or something.” He stammered out, trying to keep his hands away from making awkward gestures. 

“Okay.” She nodded before stepping forward and tiptoeing just a little bit, enough so that they were face to face. Carefully, she kissed his cheek before giving him one last smile and disappearing back into the house. 

Inside, Violet was mentally screaming. 

Outside, Ethan’s lips quirked up into a lopsided grin. 

•

On Friday, Violet drove down to San Diego to pick up her sisters for the summer. She arrived just in time for lunch. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Her mother said, pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“Oh, I don’t mind.”

“Come on in, have lunch before you four go off.” Her mom had set a plate of sandwiches on the table where Violet’s sisters were waiting.

“VIOLET!” They screamed, getting up from their chairs to give their big sister a hug. She was tackled from three different directions, and she nearly fell down. 

Lily was the first to step back. At 15, she looked like she was always walking out of a photo shoot with her light skin, bright green eyes and waist long wavy black hair. Despite her looks, she was very much like Violet: modest and unaware of her beauty. 

Rose was the next one to pull away from the group hug. The 12 year old was the darkest of the four, and her hair was curlier than the others, which was usually tied back in a little puff. She made an effort to stand out - today she was wearing different patterns from head to toe with mismatched socks - and generally refused to listen when anyone but Violet tried to make her wear something semi-normal.

The last one, Daisy, clung to Violet’s legs as if Violet was about to disappear forever. The eight year old was as shy and hyper as ever, swaying side to side while keeping a tight hold of Violet’s legs. Daisy looked the most like Violet, with long straight hair and bright eyes. Her sequined shirt occasionally scratched her older sister’s bare legs, but Violet didn’t mind.

“Hi everybody.” Violet smiled as Daisy finally let go of her legs and she was able to sink into her chair. 

“How was the ride down?” Lily asked as the family took their seats. Each reached for their own sandwich while Violet’s mother poured all of them a glass of water. 

“Are we going to hang out with Mark and Amy again?” Rose asked, her mouth full of food. The girls had met the couple two years before, and treated them like they would an uncle and aunt. Most of the summer was spent with the couple, who adored all three to death, despite Rose and Mark's ongoing video game challenges against each other. 

“Hey, no chewing when you speak.” Her mother scolded, lifting Rose's jaw gently so that her mouth closed. 

“Swallow first and then ask.” Violet turned to the second eldest. “It was fun, and pretty fast. I got here earlier than I thought I would.” She took a bite of her sandwich and after swallowing, looked at the others. “Are the three of you all packed?” 

“They are, I made sure they did it this morning. They both have a week’s worth of clothing, and you can just do the wash once a week. Can you take them back to school shopping at the end of summer? I’ll give you the money.” Her mother offered as she finally sat down. 

“I got it covered, don’t worry, Mom.” Violet responded with a wave of her hand. “Mark and Amy will help out if I need anything and Kameela will help me take care of these little rascals.” 

Somehow, Violet finished her sandwich in 5 large bites and waited until the others were finished. Once Daisy had swallowed the last of her sandwich, Violet stood up and grinned. 

“Thank you, Mama, we’ll call when we get to my house.” She said while grabbing the girls’ three suitcases. “I love you!” 

“Girls, be good to your older sister, okay?” Their mother said with a warm smile before kissing them each on the cheek. “Have fun in LA.” 

The four girls marched out to Violet’s car, and after they were all strapped in, they headed back up to Los Angeles. 

•

“KAMEELA!” The girls shouted as they shot up the drive way to greet Violet’s roommate at the door. 

“MY BABIES, HELLO!” Kameela screamed back, giving all three of them a tight hug. The late afternoon was thankfully not shining in Violet’s face as she pulled out the two suitcases from her car, locked the doors, and rolled them up to the front door. 

“I guess I’m chopped liver.” Violet joked as Kameela took one of the suitcases. 

“Nah, you’re just regular liver.” Kameela replied with a laugh as the girls ran around the house. 

“Mario Kart!” Rose shouted, and Daisy was quick to follow while Lily lagged, walking slowly behind on her phone. 

“Another summer.” Violet grinned. “The others know we don’t have movie night tonight, right?” 

“I texted them. Want to order in Chinese food while I take the suitcases upstairs?” Kameela offered, handing Violet the landline. “Be sure to tell them no disposable utensils.” 

“Got it.” Violet replied, before dialing the number she knew by heart. She ordered for the girls; their orders hadn’t changed in the 4 years Violet had been in LA. After that she called her mom to say that they had safely made it back. 

When the take out boy arrived, Lily answered the door, determined to find a boyfriend this summer. The guy seemed half asleep and uninterested, so after paying, Lily promptly shut the door and groaned. 

“There are no hot guys here.” 

“Correction: There are no hot guys here that are your age.” Violet said, setting the table with Kameela. “Because the LA public school system sucks. Unless we run into a teen celebrity, your chances of finding a hot guy are pretty slim.” 

“UGH.” She moaned, dropping the food on the table and falling into her chair. 

“I wouldn’t worry about finding a boyfriend now.” Violet shrugged. “Don’t guys from your school ask you out at least once a week?” 

“I don’t like any of them.” 

“Even Charlie?” 

For the past two years or so, Lily's classmate Charlie had an insane crush on her, but she was too nice to say that she didn't like him back. Instead, she denied his dates, preferring to stay inside on Friday nights. 

“Especially not Charlie.” Kameela laughed at Lily's expression before walking over and ruffling Lily’s hair. 

“You’re beautiful, Lily. It just takes time, guys are pure idiots at your age.” Kameela said, before calling Rose and Daisy over. “Hey, pause the game and eat.” She ordered, and Rose nodded, pausing the game and racing over to the dinner table with Daisy. 

“So what are we doing this summer?” Daisy asked, picking up her chopsticks and grabbing whatever she could immediately. 

“We’re going to Vidcon, and maybe we’ll go to Disneyland. The rest of the time we’ll hang out with Mark, Amy, and around Vidcon we’ll be with a lot of other youtubers, so you guys might have to stay up late if you want to hang out with them.” Violet announced. “We also need to take you back to school shopping at some point.” 

“We just got off school.” Rose complained, and Violet smiled. 

“When you get older, you’ll realize that back to school shopping is more fun that you thought.” She retorted with a wink. “We can also go to the beach and go around LA. Maybe we can find some Pokemon and celebrities if we walk around enough.” Daisy cheered at this, being an avid Pokemon Go player (despite only playing because they were cute, not because she actually liked Pokemon). 

“When are we seeing Mark and Amy?” Lily asked. The girls considered Mark and Amy like older siblings, seeing how often they were around during the summers. 

“Tomorrow night, actually.” Kameela replied with a grin. “It’s movie night. And then you can meet Ethan and Tyler! They’re Mark’s friends too.”

“They’ve been in the charity streams.” Violet reminded them. “They’re both really excited to meet you.”

“So we get to know more famous people?” Rose asked, her eyes widening. 

Kameela laughed. “Your sister is famous too.” Daisy and Rose pouted at this.

“But we don’t get to tell anyone.” They complained, and Violet smiled at this. 

“Maybe in a little bit.” 

•

After dinner, showers, and wrangling the three girls into bed, Violet and Kameela collapsed onto the couches; Kameela with a glass of wine, and Violet with a can of coke. 

“You know, this summer is going to be crazy.” Violet warned, and her roommate shrugged it off. She’d heard the same schpeele 3 times already. 

“It always is.” 

“Remind me to bring out the swear jar when Mark comes over tomorrow.” Violet sighed, flicking on the tv. “Mario Kart?” 

“I swear this is the only game we have.” Kameela grumbled as she grabbed her controller. 

“We have Super Smash Bros and Mario, but it’s funnier with more players.” 

“We’re friends with gamers and this is our little set up?” 

“We ourselves are not gamers, so we don’t need that many games.” Violet reasoned with a roll of her eyes. On the screen, a count down flashed. 

3....

“Best of luck, but I’m gonna win.” Violet teased, leaning forward on the sofa. 

2.... 

“Oh you wish, Palaban.” 

1...

Go! 

The race had started. 

By the time the Grand Prix was over, Kameela was in the lead. 

“Fuck you.” Violet mumbled as the screen depicted Kameela’s character, Yoshi, standing on the first place block. 

“Now, now, that’s not my job.” Kameela replied with a smirk. "That's Ethan's." 

“Oh, fuck off.”


	8. That's What We're Here For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Lean on Me

Saturday morning went by peacefully, quiet enough that Violet and Kameela were able to figure venues and dates for the fall tour. It would take place up and down the west coast, and Violet would be touring with a couple of other youtubers. There would only be 10 shows and the tour would take barely a month to complete, starting in late September and ending mid October.

While Kameela and Violet quietly chattered and figured out things with Dodie and Tessa at the dining table, the girls found their own things to do in the living room. Daisy was making friendship bracelets for Mark and Amy (making them extra long so they wouldn’t be too small), Rose had decided to try and play checkers against herself, and Lily was reading one of the books she had borrowed from Violet’s collection. In the background, John Coltrane played softly on the record player. 

By the time Violet and Kameela had hung up with the others, it was noon. “Okay, so we’re going to eat the rest of last night’s food and then we’ll go to Safeway and get groceries for the week.” Violet announced to the quiet living room. All three of the girls looked up and exhaled loudly. 

“Can we stop being quiet now?” Daisy complained, and Violet laughed. 

“Yeah, we’re off the phone.” Kameela said with a grin. 

“So figure out what you want to eat this week, we’re going to the grocery after lunch. Do you need anything else, like tooth brushes and deodorant? Razors? Pads?” Violet asked, scanning their faces. When none of them replied, Violet nodded. “Okay, I’ll heat up the leftovers.” 

Daisy followed Violet to the kitchen, watching her older sister as she maneuvered around the small space. Daisy climbed up one of the stools and sat on the counter. 

“Violet?” She asked as Violet placed the cold leftovers on the counter and the containers to heat them up. 

“Yeah?” She asked, then paused and looked at Daisy. “What’s up, kiddo?” 

“Why don’t you want anyone to know who you are?” Daisy asked, a soft cadence in her voice. “Why do you want to hide?” 

“So I can spend more time with you instead of talking to fans.” Violet responded with ease. They’d had this conversation before. 

“But don’t you like your fans?” 

“I love them very much. I just want privacy when I’m in public.” Daisy frowned at this. 

“How come Mark doesn’t want privacy?” 

“He likes interacting with people. Me, I like to do my thing.” Violet took out of the containers and started scooping fried rice into the porcelain bowl. 

“That sounds lonely.” Daisy commented, putting her cheek in the palm of one of her hands. 

“It is, but I have you guys.” Violet said with a little smile. “And that’s all I need.” 

She grabbed the last take out box and started to transfer the food to the microwaveable container.

“Don’t you need more friends too?” Daisy asked. “It’s only you and Mark and Amy and Kameela and the people you told us about earlier.”

“Honey, I don’t need a lot of friends. It’s the quality, not the quantity.” Violet said as the microwave beeped and she switched out the containers. Daisy looked confused for a minute before shrugging it off. 

“Violet?” She asked again. 

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” 

Violet shook her head, cleaning out the styrofoam in the sink. “I don’t have the time or a boy.” 

“But Mama doesn’t have any time and she has a boyfriend.” Daisy argued, and Violet wondered what sort of predicament her mother had fallen into again.

All four of them had been born out of wedlock; all were accidents, and the fathers never knew. Violet had tried reaching out, but once she figured that he had a family in Florida, she dropped the idea of contacting him. The others - sans Lily - didn’t mind not having a father, and didn’t want to know. 

When Violet’s mother fell for a guy, she really fell; Lily, Rose, Daisy and Violet were all results of that. Her mom had five years left before she became infertile, and Violet couldn’t imagine being 21 years older than one of her sisters. 13 was already a stretch. 

“I don’t want a boyfriend.” Violet responded. “You don’t need a boyfriend to be happy.” 

“Oh,” Daisy said, confounded by this new information. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have one, it just means you don’t need one. Mulan didn’t need a boy to save her and she still found one in the end.” Violet explained, figuring she could use Disney to back things up. 

“Violet? Are you happy?” Daisy asked, looking a little too concerned for her age. Violet studied Daisy’s face before responding with a soft smile. 

“I am, Daisy. I am.” 

Both of them knew it was a lie, but neither said a word. 

•

After a quiet lunch and an eventful trip to Target (“but Violet! I need this!” Daisy had yelled, holding up a plush red dragon. Kameela was the one who had caved and bought it despite Violet’s scolding), the five girls settled on the couches. Daisy had crashed and took a nap on the way home, so Lily had picked the eight year old up and brought her inside. The four played What Do You Meme until 4, when Violet woke up Daisy so they could clean up the house before the others arrived. 

Violet brought down the swear jar from the attic and set it down near where Mark usually sat. 

Amy unlocked the door around 5, just after the pizza delivery girl had dropped off the pizzas. 

“AMY! MARK!” The three sisters screeched as they ran over. Daisy jumped up and made him carry her while Lily and Rose hugged Amy. Violet chuckled at the sight of Daisy play-wrestling with Mark. 

“Daisy, be gentle.” She called out, and eventually Daisy jumped down and gave Amy a hug. 

“Mark, I brought down the swear jar, so you better have cash on you.” Violet said, pointing to where the jar was on one of the side tables. 

Mark groaned. “Again?” 

“Daisy’s 8, she’s allowed to know them, but if she’s swearing like a sailor by the end of this, my mom will come after you.” Violet threatened, pointing a menacing finger at Mark. He rolled his eyes in response. 

“We’ll decide on movies once everyone gets here.” Kameela instructed cheerfully, and the others nodded their agreement. 

The doorbell rang and Daisy skipped over to answer it. 

“Daisy, don’t answer the door by yourself-“ Lily chased after the eight year old, who had already swung the door open to reveal Tyler. 

“Hi, Tyler. These are my sisters.” Violet said awkwardly, poking her head in the door way. “Rose is inside. Come on in, I’ll let these two introduce themselves.” 

Less than five minutes after Violet had shut the door, two knocks came from it gently. 

“I’ll get it.” Violet called out, already watching the others devolve into chaos in the kitchen. 

“Hi, Ethan.” Violet greeted with a tired grin. She kissed him on the cheek as if she’d done it a million times before (even if it was only in her head) and pulled him inside. 

“Ethan, these are my sisters.” Kameela and Amy exchanged a smirk, folding their arms to watch the girls’ reaction. 

“Hi! I’m Rose!” The middle sister jumped up first. “You must be Ethan.” 

Lily groaned and facepalmed, embarrassed by her younger sister. She pinched the bridge of her nose before shutting her eyes and letting out a loud sigh. 

She opened her eyes and stuck a hand out to Ethan. “Lily, my name is Lily and my sisters are embarrassing.” Ethan laughed and shook her hand.

“When are they not?” Violet teased as Daisy tried to hide behind her legs. “Daisy, you’re too old to do that, hon.” 

Ethan crouched down enough to meet Daisy’s eyes. “Hi. You must be Daisy.” 

Daisy smiled a little and nodded shyly. Behind her, Amy and Kameela snickered at Daisy’s sudden shyness. 

“I’m Ethan. It’s nice to meet you, Daisy.” Ethan said gently, noticing that Daisy’s mannerisms were probably similar to Violet’s when she was younger. 

Daisy gave Ethan an unsure look before bouncing off to Mark and hugging his legs. 

“She’s a little shy.” Violet excused while Ethan stood back up. “She’ll warm up in a little bit.”

“That’s alright.” Ethan nodded. “What are we watching?” 

“MULAN!” Daisy cheered in Mark’s arms. “Mulan and Tiana and Rapunzel!” 

“Sounds like a Disney night.” Kameela replied to Ethan. 

“I’m down.” He grinned, and Violet turned to her little sisters. 

“Hey, change into your pjs and come back down. You three have 10 minutes.” Violet instructed, and the three marched up to the attic to change. 

“Only 21 and already acting like a tired single soccer mom.” Amy teased from the counter. Violet sighed, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. 

“Babysitting 24/7. And next weekend I won’t have you four around because of Indy Pop Con.” She groaned, grabbing a piece of pizza lazily. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Kameela asked, faking offense. 

“No, it’s just that you’re out so often...” Violet rubbed her temples. “I’m going to need help this summer. Lily helps a lot as it is now that she’s older, and they can do their own thing for hours, I just need someone else around in the case that I need a break.” 

“Kathryn can help out,” Tyler suggested, placing a hand on Violet’s shoulder and patting it. “But I can’t guarantee the quality, she’s editing for Mark and Ethan at the same time.” 

“Yeah. June is just so busy.” She complained, and the others nodded in agreement. “At least Vidcon’s in the area.” 

“I’ll talk to Lily about helping you out this next week, okay?” Amy promised as Violet took a bite of her pizza. 

“And I’ll set out coffee before I go to the gym in the morning.” Kameela added, smiling. “You have us, things are going to be alright.” 

“Apparently my mom has a boyfriend again.” Violet announced, and everyone sans Tyler and Ethan groaned. 

“Again? I swear it’ll be weird if you’re over twenty one years older than your sibling.” Kameela made a face. 

“I hope she’s careful this time around.” Amy remarked, shaking her head. 

“How the fuck does she hide the fact that she already has 4 daughters?” Mark asked, and Violet laughed. 

“I don’t know. She has 4 more years before her time runs out.” 

Tyler and Ethan swapped confused looks before shrugging it off. Rose slid into the kitchen with mismatched socks, grey shorts, and a black tank top. 

“LILY, YOU OWE ME FIVE!” Rose shouted, and a minute later, Lily and Daisy appeared in the doorway. Lily had her hair up in a messy bun and was snug in black leggings and a navy hoodie a size too big. Daisy was clad in a night gown covered with a flower print.

“Why did we even make that bet? I’m the one that helps Daisy with her clothes.” Lily asked, stepping closer to Rose. Daisy looked up, confused by the situation while the adults watched the situation with amusement. 

“Movie movie movie!” Daisy squealed, running to Violet, who picked her up. 

“Is it time for movies?” Violet asked, and Daisy nodded. Violet returned her gaze to her two other sisters. “Hey, stop glaring at each other. No one owes anyone anything. Come on, let’s watch some movies.” 

Everyone followed Violet and Daisy into the living room. Mark and Amy took their usual spot, and Rose curled up next to Amy without a word. Tyler, Kameela and Lily sat on another couch while Daisy, Violet and Ethan sat on the last couch. Daisy sat in between Ethan and Violet, and happily munched on the popcorn Kameela had heated up for everyone. 

“Which one are we watching first, Daisy?” Mark asked, and Daisy put on her thinking face before grinning.

“MULAN!” She yelled out, bouncing off the couch to find the DVD in one of the cabinets. 

“And these are all films where the guy doesn’t need to save the girl. She actually understood me earlier.” Violet mused as Daisy carefully put in the disc and then skipped over to where she had been sitting. 

“Shhh!” 

•

By the end of movie night, the adults were the only ones awake. Daisy had warmed up to Ethan enough to fall asleep with her head in his lap, which Violet made sure to photograph. Rose was tucked into Amy’s side, and Lily was half asleep while Kameela gently played with her hair. 

“Yep, I’m going to need all of you to help out this summer.” Violet smiled, snapping pictures of everyone before turning off the TV and half heartedly flickering on the lights.

“That won’t be a problem.” Ethan waved his hand. “We don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, call us whenever you need us.” Mark agreed and Amy sleepily nodded along. “We can always sleep over on the couches or something, and our houses are only a couple of blocks away.” 

“And I’m right here.” Kameela said, and Violet sighed. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it? To support you.” Tyler remarked. 

“I owe you all big time.” Violet said, looking around the room. 

“Yes, yes, you do.” Kameela responded, causing everyone to laugh. “You owe us big time.”


	9. I'm Somewhere, You're Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Santa Monica Dream, Angus and Julia Stone

“Please, Kam, I know it’s summer and it’s hot but I really want to take the girls to Griffith Observatory.” Violet begged. “Lily loves Rebel Without A Cause and La La Land. Plus, the hike is beautiful.” 

“It’s dry and has no shade.” Kameela deadpanned. “Just drive them around town.” 

“We’re not spending all day in the car.” Violet argued. “Santa Monica Pier.” 

“Let’s do that in the afternoon. Not a lot of people are going to be there because most are still in school, so we can film a cover there.” Kameela compromised, passing over an iced coffee to Violet. “That’s an old Starbucks recipe from the secret menu, by the way.” 

“Thanks. What cover should I do for this week’s video?” 

“Santa Monica Dream? Actually, it’d be better as a music video. We just need... hmm, maybe it’s better if you film and I’m center stage. You know, so you don’t have to wear the mask around all afternoon.” Kameela suggested, and Violet nodded, standing up. 

“So we should get to recording and getting the rights to an instrumental version.” Violet said, before grabbing her coffee, scribbling a note for the girls and heading back to the homemade studio. 

•

Lily, Rose, and Daisy woke up an hour after Violet and Kameela started recording, and stumbled downstairs. Lily rubbed her eyes before reading Violet’s note out loud. 

“Will be in the booth all morning, you know where everything is, don’t burn the kitchen down. Don’t knock unless it’s an emergency, and we’ll be out before lunch.” Lily read before rolling her eyes. “Guess we’re on our own for breakfast. What do you two want?” 

“Waffles?” Rose suggested and Lily started pulling the ingredients out. “And fruit!” 

“And chocolate!” Daisy added, and the three set to work on breakfast. Rose grabbed all of the ingredients and measured them, Daisy read out the directions and mixed things together, and Lily poured the batter into the waffle maker. Somehow, they managed to keep the kitchen mostly clean, knowing how to be self reliant since their mom was gone more often than not. 

The girls set a plate on a tray with orange juice and brought it to Violet and Kameela. 

“Violeeeeet!” Daisy called, knocking before flinging open the door of the studio for Lily to walk through with the tray. Violet’s heart melted at the sight of the three, splattered with batter, holding proud grins on their faces. 

Quickly snapping a picture, Violet stepped out of the booth and gave all three a hug. “You three are the sweetest.” She smiled. “Thank you so much.” 

“We’ll leave you alone now.” Lily said, leading the girls out of the room. Kameela and Violet exchanged wide smiles, close to tears. 

“Their fathers are missing out.” Kameela commented as she and Violet dug into the waffles. “God, can I hire your sisters to be my personal chefs?” 

“For the entire summer.” Violet joked, and laughed. “They can’t do dinner.” 

“That’s fine.” Kameela excused. “These waffles are better than anything my twin brother has ever made.” 

“For the video, I think the girls could be in it too. You look like their sister.” Violet suggested. “Do we have a story board or am I just taking random shots throughout the afternoon?” 

“Just random shots, I’m sure you can piece things together in an artsy way.” Kameela shrugged. “I want to make it look like an old camcorder recording. You know, with the faded colors and slow shaky frames.” 

“That’s good and all, but we need a guy too.” 

“Ethan?” 

“Uh, let me check.” Violet opened up her twitter and the first tweet on her dashboard was Ethan’s, saying he’d come down with something really bad. “Ethan’s out.” She announced, showing Kameela the tweet. “And you know Mark won’t do it, he’s too recognizable.” 

“Dammit. Tyler?” 

“You text him.” Violet told her, and Kameela dived for her phone. “If it’s you and him, the girls don’t need to be in the video, right? I don’t want to get the girls involved with the channel until I take the mask off, and besides, Daisy is still way too young to be on YouTube.” 

“Yeah. Remember the fans reaction to Dan Howell’s little brother? That was awful. I mean I have more faith in the musers than that but still...” Kameela agreed, shooting off a text to Tyler. A minute later, her phone beeped and she read the text aloud. 

“Am I being credited in this, I’d rather not be.” Kameela laughed. “I think he thinks your fans will try to use him to hunt down your identity. In case they try, we’ll put a couple of black and white filters and blur the eyes. Does that sound okay?” 

“And you say I’m the genius.” 

•

“Girls, get ready! Tyler’s coming over soon.” Violet called out to the living room, and the girls scattered quickly. “Don’t forget a hoodie, it might get cold later! And bring your phones and wallets!” 

Violet headed to her room and threw on skinny jeans and a hoodie, figuring her appearance didn’t leave much to be desired; After all, she was only filming. She grabbed her sunglasses, phone, keys, and wallet and shoved them into her camera bag as quickly as possible before Tyler rang the doorbell.

“So why do you need me of all people for this video?” 

“Because Ethan’s sick and Mark won’t do it.” Violet responded as if she’d repeated it a hundred times before. “So you’re the star. Don’t worry, we’re blocking out your eyes so you won’t be recognized.” She assured, and Tyler sighed in relief. 

“So where are we filming this?” He asked. “Kameela just said you two needed me to be in a video but that was it.” 

“We’re filming it at Santa Monica Pier.” Kameela said, coming out of her room in a light sundress and sneakers. A soft smile settled on Tyler’s face as his eyes landed on the other girl.

“You guys will be acting like you’re on a date - playing games, buying cotton candy, walking around - and the final shot will be the two of you on the Ferris wheel.” Violet elaborated, and held up her camera. “So act like you’re dating.” 

“You owe me two favors right now. I’m keeping track.” Tyler joked as Violet’s sisters came down. Per usual, Rose was leading while Lily and Daisy followed slowly. All three were in shorts. 

“I told you the SUV would come in handy!” Kameela told Violet, who laughed. 

“I guess you’re right. Okay girls, here’s the plan. You can tag along or you can do your own thing with Lily, as long as you stay together.” Violet said, placing her hands on her hips. “So what do you want to do?” 

“Tag along!” Rose cheered, and the others nodded, relief spreading across Lily’s face. 

“Is it just us? Where’s Ethan and Mark and Amy?” Lily asked, spotting Tyler behind Kameela and Violet. 

“Ethan’s sick and Mark and Amy are taking care of him.” Violet said. “If you tag along you have to promise that you won’t get in the way but you won’t wander off either.” 

“I’ll watch Daisy.” Lily volunteered. “I think Rose can control herself.” 

“Then lets go!” 

•

The afternoon was spent running around Santa Monica Pier filming, and most people there didn’t mind the disruption. At least they hadn’t brought lights or machinery with them. 

Kameela and Tyler acted as naturally as possible, doing exactly whatever Violet directed them to do: hold hands, sit and talk to each other, play games. Tyler ended up winning all of the girls stuffed animals, giving the largest one, a panda bear, to Kameela. It was originally meant to be given to Daisy, but Violet insisted that the eight year old didn’t need a stuffed animal bigger than her. Lily was considered next, with Tyler joking that Lily could use the bear to practice making out. Again, Violet said no. 

“Well, Kameela?” Tyler said, holding out the bear. She smiled and put her hand over her heart. 

“I’m so honored to be your third choice.” Still, Kameela took it with a slight blush, and the group of six headed to their last stop: the Ferris Wheel. 

Violet’s camera had died mere minutes ago, so she was using her phone camera to film. The sun had started to set and it was perfect for a last shot. 

When the three reached the top, Violet started to film the two again. Carefully, without rocking the cart too much, Tyler leaned over and kissed Kameela on the cheek. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Violet stopped recording and quickly took a picture, forwarding it to Ethan, Mark, and Amy. 

To: 3 dumbasses and Violet Group Chat

(Jpg. Attached) 

Idk about you but I ship it. 

From: Amy Amie

WHAT 

From: Ethan

Why was I not invited

From: Mark Is A Liar

When the fuck did this happen

To: 3 dumbasses and Violet Group Chat 

Idk we’re filming a vid and they’ve been acting like a couple all day so maybe it was just a mood? Also Ethan you’re sick that’s why you weren’t invited, and didn’t want Mark and Amy in the video otherwise the fans would harass them. 

The Ferris wheel returned them to the ground and the three adults waited for Violet’s little sisters to make their way down. Daisy clapped as they descended, and Lily flashed a grin when Violet snapped a picture. 

“Home?” Rose asked as they walked away from the Ferris wheel. 

“I, uh, one second.” Lily stammered before racing off and the others had no other choice but to chase after her. 

They found Lily at one of the empty games stands, talking to a boy her age. He stood on the other side of the counter, in front of a wall of balloons.

“I just realized I never gave you my name.” Lily said, blushing. “I’m Lily.” 

“James.” The boy said, then grabbed a slip of paper and scribbled on it before giving it to her. “Text me.” 

“Uh, yeah.” Lily nodded. “I’ll talk to you soon then.” She turned and started walking toward Violet. 

“Oh, Lily?” James asked, and she whirled around. “I like your name.” 

“Thanks.” The girl blushed even harder, and the others smiled and teased her on the way home. 

•


	10. Runaway Lily

The girls sat at the table, eating breakfast quietly. A day or two had passed since they went to Santa Monica, and according to Rose, they hadn’t done anything else exciting. 

Those two days were the calm before the storm. 

“So, this year I’m going to graduate and then I’m going to come up here for college.” Lily explained, and Violet shook her head.

“That’s not a good idea.” 

“Why not? You did it!” Lily argued, and Violet sighed. 

“That’s because I had to grow up fast to support you three. Enjoy being a teenager, don’t grow up yet.” Violet advised. “You’re graduating with the rest of your class in two years.” 

“You don’t get to decide that!” 

“No, but I know Mom needs your help, and that you have way too many things on your plate to try to aim for an early graduation. I’m thinking realistically here.” 

“I want to get out, Violet, like you, why can’t I? Why are you being such a hypocrite?” Lily’s silverware clattered on the kitchen table as she glared at her older sister. “You always tell us to follow our instincts, and these are mine.” 

“You’re not old enough to make these decisions.” Violet shot back. “I wasn’t old enough and you aren’t either. If Kameela hadn’t come up the year after and if I hadn’t met Mark and Amy, I would’ve died up here.” 

“I have you, I’ll be fine.” 

“Then what will you do when Kameela and I are on tour? When we go to conventions? When we travel? You’re not a legal adult yet, Lily. You can’t stay here by yourself.” 

“I’m not an adult? I’ve basically been raising Daisy and Rose! I’m responsible enough to make these decisions.” 

“You aren’t.” Violet said coolly. “You don’t know everything yet. I don’t know everything yet. But you can’t spend your whole youth trying to be an adult. End of story.” 

Lily stood up, grabbed her phone, and walked out of the house, not bothering to look back. Violet groaned. 

“She’s probably running off to Amy and Mark.” Kameela suggested. “Give her time to calm down and then try talking to her.” 

“Where did Lily go?” Daisy asked, and Violet flashed a scared look at Kameela. 

“She went to see some friends, Daisy. Vi, why don’t you let me take over? I’ll call Tyler if I need help, just figure out the Lily situation.” Kameela suggested as Violet stood up. The other girl nodded before heading to her room and pulling out her phone. 

“Okay, pull yourself together.” Violet muttered to herself. “She’s probably headed for Amy and Mark’s, so text Amy. And then figure it out from there. She knows where they live. She has their phone numbers. Text them and tell them that she walked out. It’s broad daylight.”

To: Amie Amy, Mark is a liar

hey. Lily and I had a big fight, and she walked out. She’s probably on the way to your house. Mark, if you can please drive around and look. I’m so scared. 

From: Amie Amy

We got it. 

From: mark is a liar

what happened

To: Amie Amy, Mark is a liar

we were arguing. she wants to go the same route with school that I did. I didn’t think it was a good idea.

From: mark is a liar

I mean ethan did that without going to college so 

To: Amie Amy, Mark is a liar

still not a good idea. she doesn’t have a solid plan. I know she wants to go into animation, but SJSU is better than UCLA in that department. anyways. find her. 

Violet nervously paced around her room. Mark and Amy’s house was only 2, maybe 3 blocks away, but it wasn’t a straight shot. The girls never went there too often, especially not without Violet. But Lily was smart. Maybe she’d find her way. 

*** 

From: Amie Amy

she’s here. give us an hour and we’ll talk to her. And then maybe you can come over and figure things out. 

Violet let out a sigh of relief. 

The doorbell rang, and Kameela answered it. “Hi, Tyler.” She greeted, while Violet slipped out of the house practically unnoticed. 

With no plan for the next hour, Violet texted Ethan, wondering if he needed anything from the drug store. 

To: Ethan

you doing okay? there’s been a lot of radio silence from your end. 

from: Ethan

I’m super sleepy. 

To: Ethan

okay do you need anything

from: ethan 

how will you get that stuff to me

to: ethan 

Let me guess your spare is either with mark or somewhere on your front porch. 

From: ethan

yep. in doorframe. top right corner. address is _____

to: ethan

I’ll be there in 20 mins and drop the stuff off. 

Violet took the SUV to Target and grabbed what usually helped her get better. 

“Ginger, sprite, fruit cups, blankets, yogurt, bananas… tea. Yeah, tea. Tissues.” Violet mumbled as she rushed through the store, grabbing things left and right. 

From: ethan

i got checked by the doctor today. apparently i have mono. if i don’t answer the door i’m asleep. 

Violet dumped the items on the counter, and the cashier grinned. “Someone sick?” 

“Something like that.” She replied with a half smile. She quickly paid and was at Ethan’s place in less than ten minutes. 

“Doorframe, doorframe. There!” Violet exclaimed, somehow managing to reach the corner of the doorframe despite being 5’6. She unlocked the door slowly and snuck in, trying to move as quietly as possible. 

Ethan was on the couch, fast asleep. He had passed out with his phone in his hand, which had also fallen asleep. She didn’t dare to come close, not wanting to get sick. 

She set the things down in the kitchen, putting the food in the fridge and placing the blanket on the coffee table for him to use later. Violet looked around for paper but couldn’t find any, so she resolved to text him what she left for him. 

Violet figured out where the utensils were and chopped the ginger into thin slices, leaving it on the counter. She filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, but didn’t turn it on. 

As quickly as Violet came, she left, locking the door and stowing the key back in it’s place. 

To: Ethan

I left food in your fridge, eat it, it’ll help you get better. Got you a blanket too because I figured your blankets are infected as fuck. the ginger i left on the counter, take it and put it in the pot of water. Turn the oven on to high heat. After the water has started boiling, lower heat and make sure it boils for twenty minutes. Pour into cup and add sugar as needed. Always drink it warm. If you run out, repeat the process, if you run out again, chop up more ginger. feel better x 

Her phone buzzed as she closed the car door. 

From: Amie Amy

you can come now. we talked to her. 

***

Violet drove over to Mark’s house, where Amy and Lily were waiting on the porch. “I’ll leave you guys alone.” Amy said as Violet walked up. The brunette disappeared into the house, and the two sisters were left staring at each other. 

“Hey.” Violet said softly, meeting Lily’s eyes. Lily’s were puffy and red, and the last time Violet had seen Lily cry was the day Violet moved out. 

“Hi.” Lily responded, darting her eyes away. 

“I’m sorry I made such a stink about it. You were right, I shouldn’t have said those things, and I’m a hypocrite.” Violet apologized, taking a step forward. Lily shuffled back, and Violet let out a sigh. 

There was a long pause of silence before either of them spoke. “You were right.” 

“What?” Violet asked, blinking in confusion. 

“You were right.” Lily repeated. “I shouldn’t want to grow up so fast. But you did.” 

“Lil.. that’s because when I was ten, I was forced to take care of a little sister I didn’t want. I had to figure things out so quickly and when I got out, I knew it was my only chance. But you have so many chances to get out. You can get out this year, or you can get out next year. And you don’t have to come to LA. San Jose State has an amazing animation department. It’s only a couple of hours north of here.” Violet explained. “You have so many more chances than I ever did.” 

“I… The extra classes would be really stressful, anyways. The SAT is complicated too. I should wait.” 

“As long as that’s what you really want.” Violet raised an eyebrow. “It’s not my life, it’s yours. Just keep in mind that you’re not 15 forever.” 

“Are we okay?” Lily asked nervously, scared to meet Violet’s eyes. 

“We are, but you can sleep over if they let you.” Violet suggested. “I get it if you don’t want to go home today.” Lily stepped forward and gave her a hug, burying her face into her older sister’s shoulder.

“I want to come home.” Lily mumbled. “I don’t want to fight.” 

Violet nodded, stroking Lily’s hair gently and hugging back. “Do you want to say good bye to everybody before we go back?” 

“We’re right here.” Amy said, opening the door and letting Chica, Henry, and Mark loose. 

Mark smiled, and gave Lily a side hug. “Come over any time you want. We’re always here. Just text a warning.” 

“What he said.” Amy grinned, giving Lily a full hug. “Any time of day, text me. I’ll respond as soon as possible. You have so many people looking out for you.” 

The girls said their goodbyes and got into the SUV. When Violet pulled into their driveway, she took out the keys from the ignition but didn’t make a move to get out. 

“You know, Ethan didn’t go to college. He just came straight here. And if that’s what you really want…” Violet looked over at her sister with a cautious look.

“I want to go to college. I think it’ll be fun. Just not yet.” Lily smiled. “I want to finish high school with all of my friends.”

“Stay a teenager for as long as you can. Growing up isn’t as fun as you may think.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 but I've been writing for a really long time! If you want to check me out on social media, my twitter is @justt_stardust. I know this chapter is really short but they'll get longer as time goes on.


End file.
